The Bunker/Episodes/Pop Quiz 2: Not Related to Pop Music
Another POP QUIZ! 'Transcript: Act 1' Narrator: Deal with it. (BONK!) Narrator: Ouch. Heavy Mailbox: Why did i lose job as narrator? WHY!?!?!? (Tom Tipper stuffs mail into Heavy Mailbox's mouth) Heavy Mailbox: *grunts* (LiaFH takes the mail) (cut to Maxwell sorting the mail) Maxwell the scribblenaut: Legal processing letters, i know this scam. Once they claimed they had served me for a lawsuit for a $321,000 payday loan which I did not take out. And their mail envelopes have a picture of a large arm shaking money from a consumer who is strung upside down. (checks other mail) Bills, bills, bills, bills, unsolicited debt collection letters from a debt collecter company we don't do business with, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, Smexy Pron, bills, bills, bills, bills, bi- OH! MY NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS DVD BOXSET! (sets up DVD and plays it, then returns to sorting the mail) Bills, bills, bills, and a survey letter. (feeds survey letter to the Fgfgkdjhsnjywhsdjujwmomster) The Big Mouth Game Announcer from Captain Planet: Let's do a pop quiz! Dan: POOOOOOOP QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- (GACK!) Stan Blather: That big mouth from Captain Planet is hosting a pop quiz (not a pop music related one) in the studio of a North Korean public broadcaster. And you can watch commercials on the box next to me. (zoom into the box) (Local Ad Break) 'Transcript: Act 2' (Return from the Local Ad Break) (cut to the North Korean public broadcaster studio) North Korean Cameraman: Check the time! ACF: Wow, North Korea and all of it's enemies signed a peace treaty in order to make this possible. And why he is from North Korea, and he's speaking American English in a British accent? Lily: We can't afford subtitles. (4th wall cracks) 4th Wall: Next time, i'm moving to an part of America unaffected by the war. ACF: That's New England. *rimshot* Too soon? British Cameraman: And we're on in 3, 2, 1! Game Show Announcer: Welcome to....... Hawaiian singers: POP QUIZ! Game Show Announcer: I'm a giant mouth. And here's our contestants! The Contestants Mr E. R. Bradshaw of Napier Court, Black Lion Road, (London, England) SE 5 The Bunker Gang The Cast of Darkwing Duck Game Show Announcer: In our game, the winner will take home $5,000 and $1000, which equal $15000 in sweepstakes and guns to kill process servers and debt collectors many piles of Broccoli Poppers! Now, the buzzers? (red haired duck presses buzzer) GSA: Miss Red Haired Girl Duck? Gosalyn: My name is Gosalyn, not Miss Red Haired Girl Duck! Anyway, what is the question? GSA: What was the first year of the 3987's? Gosalyn! Gosalyn: 3987! GSA: Correct! (Mr ER presses buzzer) GSA: Mr ER, what is the first scam in the world? Mr ER: The nigeran fraud letters from the 1800's. GSA: Correct! Michael Rosen: (appears out of nowhere) NOOOOOOOOOOO BIG MOUTHS! (anvil falls on Rosen) GSA: Who let the overused internet memes in? The Fat Controller: I did! GSA: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH- (Local Ad Break) 'Transcript: Act 3' (Return from Local Ad Break) GSA: Now, it's time for Round 2! (Moscow playing) (ACF presses buzzer) GSA: ACF? What is the best As Seen on TV product? ACF: Sham-Wow! GSA: Correct! (BREAKING NEWS!) Stan Blather: We interrupt your game show for the news, the creator of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell has been arrested in Gravity Falls, inside a Taco Bell. (END OF BREAKING NEWS!) GSA: Now here's some folks! Added Bushroot Inspector Gadget The Fat Controller Michael Rosen LEL GSA: Now, let's begin, with Round 4! Category:The Bunker Episodes